


Seasons Of Love

by surfingcatsandfluffyrats



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfingcatsandfluffyrats/pseuds/surfingcatsandfluffyrats
Summary: The Beatles are seasons, working together to form the seasonal cycle.





	Seasons Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who doesn't know: John is winter, George is spring, Paul is summer, and Ringo is autumn.

Winter's home was a wasteland blanketed in snow, with only the wildlife to keep him company. The robe he wore was spun with the bitter cold that surrounded him, and some animal skins from those that had been killed by passing time, or simply not being quick enough to avoid danger. Earlier that cycle he'd been pulled out of his empty home to visit with the other Seasons, their annual meeting. Winter dreaded leaving most times, for that was always when an animal had the misfortune of greeting Death.

But there were times he did not dread leaving his home.

That was when he visited Spring, the most youthful of the Seasons. Winter was absolutely love-struck by Spring. He loved Spring's soft voice whenever he was talking to his plants or comforting Winter over the loss of an animal. He loved the delicate hands Spring possessed. He loved the softness in his brown eyes. He loved Spring more than some of his animals; it was true, though he hated to admit it.

But he could never truly love him, for Spring was pure and youthful, and Winter was bitter and damaged. Winter hurt everyone he loved without realizing it until it was too late. He just wanted to love and be loved, but the coldness in his heart shelled him off from the ones he cared about. How could Spring ever love someone like him? He wished that he was warmer, like Summer, or adventurous, like Autumn.

Today, Winter had lost a beloved deer, and so he was going to visit Spring to be comforted by him. He trudged through the snowy wasteland, holding the corpse of the deer in his hands. Winter tried not to weep, but a few tears managed to slip out on his way to Spring. He arrived at the garden, trying to avoid freezing the plants over. He glanced around, looking for his friend. "Winter." He heard a calm voice behind him, and a shiver ran up his spine. "Is that...another one?" 

Winter tried to keep his voice from shaking, but there was no hope. "S-She's gone." He collapsed into Spring's arms, sobbing. "I-I tried to protect her! A-And I failed!" A hand ran across his cheek, softly bringing his head up. Winter's head was cupped in Spring's hands, dangerously close to his lips. "It wasn't your fault," he cooed, bringing him closer so that their noses would touch. "You protected her, but it was her time." He kept whispering quietly to Winter, soothing him. Winter was crying now, not only because he lost one of his deer, but because he had been touch-starved for so long.

He moved his hand up to Spring's, feeling the warmth. This feels wonderful, he thought. What if I hold it? He lifted Spring's hand of his cheek, and just held it. Soon he did it to the other, and then their hands were laced together. The sun shone down on them both, illuminating the scene. They both realized what they were doing and separated from each other. Winter wanted to ask, but he knew that would be a weird thing to do. They both stood up, unsure of what to say.

"We should bury her," Winter blurted out, trying to fill the silence.  
"That's a wonderful idea."  
"Thank you."

Spring began to dig a grave for the deer while Winter mourned his loss. She was one of the only deer that had the courage to come up to him. He raised her, after all. When the grave was finished, he placed her in there gently. His eyes were glazed over; he couldn't feel any emotion. He couldn't move. He got colder and colder by the moment, everything seeming to stop. He almost completely froze over until Spring touched his shoulder. "Please don't," he quietly pleaded. "Don't leave me here." Winter pulled himself together.

The other two arrived just in time for Winter to be halfway through unfreezing. "He lost another one?" he heard Summer utter. "Shh, be nicer. He probably isn't feeling too good," Autumn said. Winter wanted them to leave, even though they hadn't directly talked to him yet. "Hello," Spring said, trying to lighten the mood. "What are you two doing in my garden?"

"We figured you needed more flowers," Autumn said, handing him a pot full of roses. Spring smiled widely and took them. "Wow," he said, dumbfounded. "Thank you. So much." He hugged the pot to his chest. "No problem," Summer said. He grabbed Autumn's hand and lightly kissed it. "Alright, let's go. See you around." Winter looked up at Spring, startled by the fact that he was already looking at him. "Help me plant these."

Spring found an empty spot to plant theme. "Here," he said, bending down. He began to tell Winter how to plant, using the soft voice that Winter loved. He lost himself in the sound, practically melting. Soon enough Winter planted a few roses, and they were just sitting together. Suddenly, Spring stood up. "Come with me," he said, taking Winter's hand. "S-Sure," Winter said, surprised. He guided him to a pine tree. He picked up a few stray pine twigs, and began to weave them together.

Winter didn't know what he was doing until he was done. "Here," Spring handed it to him. "It's a crown made of pine twigs." Winter sheepishly took it and placed it on his head. The green needles were very bright against his paleness. Winter adjusted his glasses. "Thank you," he murmured. "Well, I better get going. Thank you for...everything."

He noticed a few feathers on the ground. "What are these? Do you have a dove around here?" Spring seemed flustered by the question. "I-I don't know. Maybe." Winter was suspicious. Why wouldn't Spring know the animals in his own garden? Shouldn't every Season know the animals in their area by heart? Maybe he was just nitpicking.

Winter turned around to leave. Even though he wanted to remain, it was better to not seem clingy. He shouldn't have stayed this long, anyway. Spring probably thought he was weird anyway-

"Wait," Spring said, grabbing his hand. "Could you stay? Please? It...it gets lonely." Winter was starstruck. Did he actually just ask him this? Or was he just dreaming. He was probably dreaming, but he didn't care. "Sure," he said. "A-Anything for a f-friend." Spring's eyes lit up, and he took him by the hand. "Wait," Winter asked. "What about my animals? What if they-"

"They'll be fine," he said, calmly. "I know they'll be safe."

Winter wanted to prod more. How did he know they'd be safe? But he knew in his heart that Spring was right, that they'd take care of themselves. They laced hands again, trying to stay at a distance. But sometimes, love brings you closer than you want.


End file.
